<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Your Fault by izziisabouttoenditall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418859">It's Your Fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/izziisabouttoenditall/pseuds/izziisabouttoenditall'>izziisabouttoenditall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:(, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Natasha Romanov Funeral, No gender specified, Not Beta Read, Reader can be a guy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, also i love black widow, i hate marvel for killing my wife, i would lay down my life for her, or a gal, or a non-binary pal, wife reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/izziisabouttoenditall/pseuds/izziisabouttoenditall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the love of your life is dead. who else can you blame other than the person who killed her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton &amp; Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov/You (Iron Man movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Your Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>frick marvel for killing nat. also dont hate on reader (yourself) cause they're in mourning. their wife just died and lowkey, clint killed nat so like ~(0-0)~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Nat was the bravest and kindest soul I had ever met. She had her faults, but she always learned and grew from her mistakes. I am blessed to have met and fallen in love with the most beautiful woman in the world. I… I am glad that in the end, she sacrificed her life for the greater good of the world and died a hero. Although not everyone will know of her sacrifice, I know she will rest in peace knowing she was a key part of- of saving the lives of so many-innocent people.” I break off and move away from the podium placed outside, unable to stop the tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Along with my parents, only close friends of mine and Nat’s, plus the people she worked with were invited to the funeral. My mother waits till I sit in my seat to put her arm around my shoulder and let me cry into her shoulder. Soon, the funeral had ended and people started coming up to me to offer condolences. Many of the people that worked at S.H.E.I.L.D and my friends had come up, and said something about always being there for me, but I only nodded along, having no intention of calling them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end, the Avengers and I were only left. My parents offered to wait in the car to give me privacy at the grave. I felt the weight of their stares as I kneeled in front of Nat’s grave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish you didn’t have to leave me,” I whisper to the grave, tears falling. “What am I going to do without you?” I ask the grave, close to sobbing. “I’ll miss you so much, Nat. I-I love you so much,” I press my hand to my lips before pressing my hand against the gravestone, “Goodbye, my love.” I wipe my tears with my hands before running my hands down my dress to wipe away the water. I sniffle, as a I start my walk to the car. I hear my name being called; I turn. Clint walks towards me. For the first time, I feel anger at my wife’s old friend. An anger that courses through my blood like poison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What.” I ask, sharply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint rears back at my tone, “I just wanted to tell you that-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I cut him off, “tell me that you’re here for me? You wouldn’t have to be here for me if Nat was alive, would you? She died because of you, Clint. You killed the love of my life and you have the audacity to tell me you’ll be here for me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint looks hurt, “I thought you would understand that-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Understand? MY WIFE IS DEAD, CLINT! Nat-Nat is dead, Clint and it's your fault that she's gone." I turn away from the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hear Clint talking, "I understand your anger, but still, if you ever need to talk, I'm here because I also lost my best friend." Clint sounded sad and resigned. I scoff and leave, eager to get away from the people my wife used to call family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I was standing next to Bru- Hulk, while they were getting ready to leave. Natasha had come up to me after getting ready.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You ready, love?" I ask, a giddy smile on my face.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, but I'm nervous." Natasha presses her forehead against mine. I smile and press a kiss to her cheek.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You're the Black Widow, you don't have to be nervous. Just promise you'll come back in one piece, no arm or leg missing."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"What about a pinky?" Natasha teases.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"All body parts, Nat." I tap her on the nose. Nat smiles and gives me a kiss on the lips. She pulls away, but I pull her back into a hug and hold onto her a little longer.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Come on, lovebirds! We got a world to save!" Tony calls. I reluctantly pull away from Nat and she smiles at me before she stands next to Clint. Hulk presses some buttons, and I call out to Nat, "I love you!".</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I love yo-" and she was gone.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"How long will they be gone?" I turn towards Hulk.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Only a couple minutes… I think." He replies. I turn towards him with incredulous look on my face. He shrugs. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Almost 5 minutes later, they're back. I run towards them; Clint falls to his knees. I hear Steve asking him what's wrong. I look around them and can't find her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Clint, where is she?" I ask, standing next to him, standing where Nat stood before disappearing. He shakes his head.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Where is she, Clint? Where is Natasha?" I ask, more urgent. He keeps shaking his head, crying now. I realize what's going on. I feel myself sitting down next to Clint, shocked. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He pulls me into a hug and whispers, "She told me to tell you that she loves you and to move on." I can feel myself crying. I suck in deep breaths as reality hit. Nat was dead. My love was dead.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I hear Clint whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." But it was too late. I feel them crowd around us, I feel the weight of someone's hand on my shoulder, but all I can hear was Clint's broken apologies.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment your thoughts and opinions, constructive criticism is always appreciated. any negativity or mean comments will always get a clapback. thanks for reading :)</p>
<p>follow me on twitter: @ineedjeezus<br/>follow me on instagram: @_isabelmathew</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>